This invention relates, in general, to abort cycle timer circuits and, more specifically, to timer circuits for use with punch press machinery. Extraneous magnetic fields exist in the industrial environment. The circuit of the present invention provides an improved immunity to extraneous magnetic fields. Moreover, this circuit achieves the above-mentioned objectives through a simpler design having fewer components and therefore costs less to manufacture.